yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10: Blood Law
Chapter 10: Blood Law is the tenth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot This chapter opens with a flashback to two years earlier in Onomichi. It shows that Yuta is beating up a customer from earlier in the night who was trying to track Haruka. Yuta reveals that everybody in the Hirose Family knows who Haruka is, but they are willing to keep her secret because they are all in love with her for who she is. Yuta also reveals how he hopes to see Haruka around town. Yuta was seemingly unfair that he was [Haruto's father. When the patriarch is pressed with information, Masuzoe once again shows up. They explain that they have been keeping tabs on Yuta for years, as he is the heir to the Saio Triad. Yuta is the biological son of Big Lo. Tatsukawa encouraged the abortion because they didn't want the Chinese family lineage to be sullied by the Japanese blood. Hirose reveals that Haruka came up to him one day looking like a ghost after she learned who Yuta actually was. After the death of Jimmy, Yuta became the true heir and the Saio begin to pry into his past. Tatsukawa discovered the Haruka had been hidden by Hirose nearby Onomichi. They then go on to detail that the driver in the hit and run accident was no other than Tatsukawa. The Saio Triad killed Tatsukawa for trying to sell Haruto to Iwami. Outside the Hirose Family office is a swarm of enemies. As the Jingweon Mafia tries to take Haruto, Yuta is able to escape into the city with him. Just then Joon-gi Han shows up. He decides to have a battle with Kiryu, however, the battle is short-lived as member of his mafia informs them that they will able to get the baby. Kiryu then needs to see wehat has happened to the others. Yuta is the first to appear and he says that the best course of action is to head back to the Hirose Family Office. Nagumo shows up and mentions that Haruto was taken on a boat and that the fisherman are willing to help find him. Ino has even offered his boat up. Kiryu then vows to bring Haruto back no matter what. Proceed to the city's dock. Yuta decides to do the right thing and join the crew to help find Haruto. While on the boat, Hirose reveals that the heihazi were being smuggled into Onomichi. There are also rumors about the secret that Onomichi might have which pertains to Minoru Daidoji. Right before you get off the boat, Hirose also reveals that Haruka wanted to return with the child to Okinawa. Kiryu and the rest of his crew must find Haruto on the Floating Island, which is full of Jingweon Mafia members. Joon-gi Han calls you and lets you know that Haruto is safe and that he appreciated the fight from earlier. He tells you that Haruto will be returned safely if you leave the island and if Yuta kills Big Lo. He lets Kiryu know that Yuta only has three days to perform this task. Kiryu reveals that from this point forward, he needs to go at it alone. When Kiryu reaches Han, Han confirms that it has been Tsuneo Iwami who has been helping their resurgence. They also reveal that they were working with Tatsukawa as well. Joon then challenges you to one last final battle. Han reveals that your enemies will keep coming for you and Haruto, but that if you manage to talk to Chairman Kirusu of the Yomei Alliance, you may eventually discover the secret of Onomichi. Right when Han is about to reveal to you a secret, a gun shot is heard and Han is shot down. Then, we see Masuzoe's body also floating in the river with an apparent gun shot wound also. Tasks *Defeat the Men in Black. *Defeat Joon-gi Han. *Head after Yuta and the others. *Go to the Hirose Family Office. *Head to the dock. *Take back Haruto. *Defeat Joon-gi Han. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Blood Law 1.jpg Blood Law 2.jpg Blood Law 3.jpg Blood Law 4.jpg Blood Law 5.jpg Blood Law 6.jpg Blood Law 7.jpg Blood Law 8.jpg Blood Law 9.jpg Blood Law 10.jpg Blood Law 11.jpg Blood Law 12.jpg Blood Law 13.jpg Blood Law 14.jpg Blood Law 15.jpg Blood Law 17.jpg Blood Law 18.jpg Blood Law 19.jpg Blood Law 20.jpg Blood Law 21.jpg Blood Law 22.jpg Blood Law 23.jpg Blood Law 24.jpg Blood Law 25.jpg Blood Law 26.jpg Blood Law 27.jpg Blood Law 28.jpg Blood Law 29.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters